Golden cocktail
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Recueil de drabbles qui, comme vous l'avez deviné, aura pour personnages principaux les personnages de Saint seiya. Parce qu'avec des énergumènes comme ceux-ci, la vie doit-être bien loin d'un fleuve tranquille... Cocktail explosif en vue!
1. Chapitre 1: Iceberg

Coucou tout le monde! Alors voilà, l'idée de publier des petits drabbles me trottait dans la têtes depuis un moment et ça y est, je me lance!

Les personnages qui feront parties de ces petites tranches de vie appartiennent à Maître Masami Kurumada ;)

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

(Ps: la pub qui passe au cinéma dans ce drabble c'est une pub pour "coca cola" il me semble ^^) (ps 2: et coca cola ne m'appartient pas non plus ;))

* * *

1) Personnages: Milo/Camus

L'écran de cinéma s'éclaira et Milo poussa un petit « Haa ! » de contentement qui résonna dans toute la salle. Camus leva les yeux au ciel : rien à faire, le Scorpion avait beau avoir 20 ans, il restait un vrai gamin.

Mais après tout, il l'aimait comme ça alors, il se taisait et ne faisait aucune réflexion qui risquait de vexer un Milo déjà extrêmement susceptible.

Bref, l'écran s'illumina et les pubs commencèrent. La première montrait des images et des petits films de quelques secondes accompagnés d'une maxime réfléchie pour chacune d'entre elles.

Camus plissa légèrement les yeux et jeta un oeil à sa montre: les pubs étaient de plus en plus longues avec le temps! Déjà presque deux minutes!

Soudain, l'écran fut rempli par une image terriblement touchante d'une...

Milo se dressa soudainement sur son siège et se mit à lui taper sur l'épaule :

-Moh ! Regarde Camus ! C'est une maman ours polaire et son bébé !

-J'ai vu Milo.

De fausses larmes exagérées dans les yeux, le Scorpion se tourna vers lui en gémissant :

-Leur iceberg est en train de se séparer !

-Il fond: nuance.

-C'est trop triiiste !

Le Verseau soupira silencieusement :

-Certes.

L'écran fut soudain affublé d'une petite phrase que les publicitaires avaient dû juger philosophique et peut-être tordante. Mais ce pathétique jeu de mots ne fit pas sourire Camus. Au contraire, il pâlit légèrement et il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il entendit Milo pouffer :

-Pffrrr ! Hé Camus, c'est...

-Milo ?

-Hein ?

-Si tu fais une seule réflexion entre moi et cette pub : je te jure que je te tue.

Le Scorpion ricana et se mordit le poing pour éviter d'exploser de rire avant de reporter son attention sur la phrase :

« Pour tout ceux que ceci laisse froid… »(1)

Héhé... Mais c'était que cette phrase sonnait bizarrement comme une provocation aux oreilles du Scorpion!

Comment? Lui, un obsédé sexuel? Mais vous vous trompez mes chers! Sur que les publicitaires ne savaient pas que cette maxime serait à double sens pour lui!

Milo se rapprocha de son voisin et siffla perfidement à l'oreille du Verseau :

-Comme tu voudras… Mon iceberg.

* * *

(1) oui, c'est bien dans la pub ^^ Jeu de mots!

Et voilà! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et à la prochaine! ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Secret

Hello! ;) Voici le deuxième petit drabble: j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Lokiragnarok: Oups, laisse-moi remédier à ça ;) J'ai été au cinéma récemment et la pub pour coca-cola est passée. Quand j'ai vu l'image de la maman ours polaire et de son bébé sur leur iceberg suivi de la phrase "Pour tout ceux que ceci laisse froid" j'ai rigolé toute seule en pensant à Camus. Du coup, c'est ce qui arrive ici mais c'est Milo qui taquine son glaçon. Ou devrais-je dire, son "iceberg"? (Lol! ;)) J'espère que ça t'a aidé :3 Biz!

Sur ce mes enfants, enjoy! :D

* * *

2)Personnages: Aldébaran/Rhadamanthe (hé oui! Aldé et Rhadada! :D Stressez pas mes agneaux: vous allez voir!)

Sa capuche sombre rabattue sur son visage buriné par le soleil, Aldébaran du Taureau se retourna à demi pour s'assurer que personne ne le suivait. Il poussa un demi soupir soulagé: il était seul.

Seul dans cette ruelle sombre et extrêmement suspecte.

Le géant se tourna vers la porte et leva le poing pour frapper deux coups et annoncer son arrivée. Quelques secondes après, une voix étouffée gronda:

-Mot de passe?

Aldébaran s'humecta les lèvres et souffla discrètement le message qu'il savait correct. L'homme répondit un vague "C'est bon" et la porte s'ouvrit. Le colosse se pencha en avant pour éviter de se prendre la tête contre le chambranle de la porte et entra dans le couloir. Il salua le gardien d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. Là, il poussa une autre porte et prit place sur une chaise encore libre.

Il abaissa son capuchon et il souffla: bon, apparemment, personne ne l'avait suivi. Il était hors de question qu'Athéna soit au courant de ses manigances et de...

Un autre homme entra dans la pièce et Aldébaran se retourna pour voir le visage du retardataire avant de...

Le colosse pâlit subitement tandis que le nouveau venu le fixait avec un mélange d'horreur et de surprise. Aldébaran était tellement choqué qu'il en ouvrit la bouche et sa mâchoire s'affaissa de cinq bons centimètres:

-Mais...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Aldébaran fronça les (ou le?) sourcils et gronda discrètement:

-C'est à moi de te poser la quest...

Puis, tous deux comprirent le pourquoi du comment et ils baissèrent la tête, légèrement penaud.

Enfin, Rhadamanthe s'assit à la gauche du chevalier d'or et ils restèrent un instant murés dans leur silence gêné. Enfin, le spectre souffla:

-Tu... Ne diras rien, hein?

Aldébaran répondit sans le répondre:

-Promis. J'espère que... Ca marche dans les deux sens.

-Évidemment.

-Bien.

Rhadamanthe sourit à demi:

-Ce sera notre petit secret...

Aldébaran déglutit et ils se redressèrent sur leurs chaises lorsque le président de l'assemblée se leva et proclama:

-Mes amis, bienvenue à cette réunion des "Mono-sourcils anonymes"!

Aldébaran et Rhadamanthe se jetèrent un regard en coin puis baissèrent les yeux: ni Athéna, Ni Hadès, ni même Personne, ne devait être au courant de ça!

Personne!

* * *

Et voilà! Juste un gros délire qui m'est passé par la tête, je suis même pas sûre que ça soit drôle XD Mais tant pis, je partage quand même ;)

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

Gros bisous et à la prochaine!


	3. Chapitre 3: Différence

Coucou tout le monde! :D Comment allez-vous? Bien j'espère ;)

Voilà, j'ai enfin eu le temps (et la connexion internet -_-") pour vous poster un troisième petit drabble (un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner ;))! Jespère qu'il vous plaira! ;)

Mais d'abord, réponse aux reviews! (Vous savez que j'y tiens ^^)

Lokiragnarok: Haha! Merci ^/^ Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ;) (et que tu aies pu comprendre l'ironie du premier ^^) J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ;) Encore merci et à la prochaine!

floelfe57: Merci beaucoup ^^ Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ;) Ca faisait un moment que j'y pensais alors je me suis lancée ;) J'essaye de poster à un rythme régulier mais avec l'école qui se fait presque omniprésente (genre: TFE en latin -_-'' (mais le sujet me plaît alors ça va ;D Je fais sur les mythes du Zodiaque XD)) j'ai un peu de mal ^^'' Mais je fais mon possible pour vous contenter ;) Encore merci et à la prochaine!

Avant de vous livrer le troisième drabble, je tenais à vous dire que ce texte sera centré sur Saga et Kanon, personnages favoris de **EshayaEirlys**. Je lui avait prpoosé d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur ses personnages préférés et je vous fait la même proposition ;) Donc, si vous tenez à voir vos chouchous passer entre mes mains diaboliques pour leur faire vivre de merveilleuses aventures, signalez-le moi: je me ferai un plaisir de vous faire ça ;)

Sur ce, enjoy! :D

* * *

3) Personnages: Rhadamanthe/Kanon et Saga

-Mais pourquoi-heu?!

-Parce que.

-C'est pas une réponse ça!

-Si c'en est une, et tu devras t'en contenter.

Kanon leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un grognement frustré:

-Mais merde Saga! Je suis plus un gamin, je fais ce que je veux!

-Je te jure que si tu quittes le Sanctuaire pour faire Ca, je t'envoie dans une autre dimension et fissa.

-T'oserais pas.

Ricana Kanon, raillant son aîné qui répondit simplement:

-On verra...

Le Dragon des Mers s'empêcha de hurler sa frustration et se dirigea vers sa chambre en tapant les pieds sur le sol aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, juste pour faire enrager ce gros coincé de Saga!

Mais, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, son frère le rappela:

-Et il est hors de question que ton Spectre passe la nuit ici!

-Et pourquoi cela, Majesté?!

-Parce que la dernière fois qu'il est venu "dormir", je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit à cause de vos hurlements malsains!

Kanon ricana en se remémorant la nuit torride qu'ils avaient passé cette fois-là et il railla:

-T'as qu'à acheter des boules quies.

-J'en avais figure toi: mais laisse-moi t'apprendre une chose: tu as les capacités vocales dignes des plus grands chanteurs d'opéra du monde.

Kanon se fit violence pour ne pas balancer la poignée de sa porte au visage de son aîné et soudain, une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit:

-Si... Tu me laisses faire _tu-sais-quoi..._ Alors je pourrais éventuellement passer la nuit avec Rhada ailleurs qu'au Sanctuaire.

-Même pas en rêve.

-Ok: je vais ranger ma chambre pour quand il arrivera.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça!

Le claquement de la porte qui se referme fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Saga ferma les yeux et s'empêcha de se lever pour empoigner son frère par la peau du dos pour lui faire ramasser le cadre qui venait de s'effondrer sous les secousses.

Rien à faire, Kanon pouvait se comporter comme un vrai gamin quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose.

Mais il pouvait toujours rêver: lui vivant, il ne laisserait jamais son frère faire une bêtise pareille. Jamais!

Se faire une mèche de couleur... A presque 30 ans... Ridicule, tout bonnement ridicule.

* * *

Arrivé vers midi, Rhadamanthe se pourlécha les babines lorsqu'il aperçut l'objet de sa venue assis dans le canapé. Un livre ouvert sur ses genoux, la tête légèrement penchée en avant, le Dragon des Mers lui tournait le dos. Rhadamanthe s'approcha du canapé et se pencha en avant:

-Hé là toi.

-Quoi?

Grommela l'autre d'un ton que l'Anglais savait faussement râleur. Le Spectre sourit et susurra perfidement à l'oreille du jeune homme ses projets pour la nuit... Des projets qui empêcheraient le Sanctuaire tout entier de fermer l'oeil... Et plus il parlait, plus son amant rougissait:

-Je te ferai hurler de plaisir...

Termina-t-il, ravi de voir les joues du jeune homme prendre un magnifique couleur rouge: il adorait quand Kanon rougissait, ça le rendait tellement plus attachant... Héhé... Vu ses plans pour la nuit, le dernier mot de vocabulaire semblait parfaitement approprié.

Il embrassa furtivement la joue de son Dragon et s'éloigna tranquillement vers la salle de bains, les mains dans les poches, ravi de l'effet produit sur son amant, sifflotant légèrement.

Assis dans le canapé, attendant que Rhadamanthe soit assez loin pour éviter qu'il ne se rende compte de sa méprise, Saga était immobile, le rouge aux joues et le coeur battant. Quand enfin il fut sur que le Spectre était bien de l'autre côté de la porte, il se leva précipitamment et fonça s'enfermer dans sa chambre:

Ca faisait déjà deux fois que Rhadamanthe le confondait avec son cadet. Deux fois qu'il lui parlait de choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas entendre! Et l'air de rien, Saga commençait à craindre pour son innocence!

En fermant la porte de ses appartements à clef, le Chevalier des Gémeaux se dit qu'au fond, la mèche de couleur n'était pas une si mauvaise idée...

Restait juste à convaincre Kanon d'en faire une assez voyante pour que Rhadamanthe le reconnaisse à coup sûr!

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! ;D

Laissez une review et à la prochaine! 3


	4. Chapitre 4: Restaurant

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous! :D J'ai eu le temps de vous écrire un petit drabble encore bien déjanté (du moins je l'espère o.o) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;D

lokiragnarok: Haha! Tant mieux alors! ;D Je suis contente que ce drabble t'ait plu et ait fait honneur à ton signe ;) Et pour ce qui est de la couleur... Je pensais à un délicieux rose fluo! :D Ca donnerait teeeellement bien sur lui! XD Une meilleure idée? X) Allez, encor merci et à la prochaine! :D

* * *

4) Personnages : DeathMask/Aphrodite

-Je suis vraiment content d'être ici Angie…

Souffla Aphrodite en dessinant des petits cercles sur le dos de la main de son compagnon du bout du doigt. DeathMask grommela sans pour autant dégager sa main de l'étreinte du Suédois:

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

-Allons : je sais que tu adores quand je t'appelle ainsi…

-C'est faux.

-Petit menteur !

Sourit Aphrodite sans le lâcher des yeux. Pour son anniversaire, le Chevalier du Cancer l'avait invité au restaurant sur les quais du Pirée.

Seuls, loin du Sanctuaire et des autres pour une soirée… Et qui sait… Peut-être une nuit torride en vue…

Le Poisson passa une langue impatiente sur ses lèvres finement glossées : enfin !

DeathMask sourit à demi et avoua :

-Bon… Mais seulement si c'est toi.

-Ne t'en fais pas : je ne laisserais personne te surnommer ainsi mon chou !

DeathMask leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit lorsqu'Aphrodite effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Alors qu'il allait attraper le Suédois pour lui en voler un second, le serveur arriva, un sourire stupidement naïf sur les lèvres :

-Messieurs, voici les menus.

-Sans blague… J'pensais que t'amenais l'addition…

Gronda DeathMask en lui arrachant son menu des mains. Le serveur pâlit puis partit à reculons vers d'autres clients, affolé. Aphrodite rit sous cape :

-Tu l'as traumatisé !

-Et alors ?

Aphrodite ouvrit son menu et sourit :

-Et alors rien…

Soudain, ses yeux océans s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il porta une main dégoûtée mias néanmoins finement et récemment manucurée à sa bouche, comme s'il s'empêchait de vomir.

DeathMask leva un regard interrogateur vers lui, l'œil légèrement las face à l'exagération d'Aphrodite :

-Quoi ?

Soupira-t-il : zut à la fin ! Il n'avait même pas encore eu le temps d'ouvrir son menu ! La main tremblante, Aphrodite souffla :

-Ppppp-Page 2…

DeathMask hésita puis ouvrit son menu et… Devint littéralement exsangue.

Tous deux se regardèrent un instant puis, ni une ni deux, ils attrapèrent leurs vestes et s'enfuirent en courant à perdre haleine. Alors qu'Angelo lui prenait la main pour courir plus vite, Aphrodite se retourna et hurla à l'adresse des serveurs ébahis avant de se faire littéralement traîner par son compagnon :

-Cannibales ! Escrocs !

En effet, quelle idée de leur proposer en premier lieu le menu du jour ?!

« Saumon fumé avec sa salade de crabe… »

Tout en courant, Angelo balbutiait :

-Des fous… De vrais fous !

Tant pis pour le plan romantique: ils iraient manger dans un bête bar puis rentreraient au Sanctuaire et fissa!

C'était beaucoup trop dangereux dehors!

Non mais!

* * *

Et voilàà! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu! (En tout cas ça me change de l'atmosphère tout triste de la fic que je suis en train d'écrire o.o)

Allez, sur ce, portez-vous bien, laissez une review mais surtout...

Plein de bisous!


End file.
